In signal transmission lines of a high speed chip and a high-speed printed circuit board, a coplanar waveguide type planar electrode structure is commonly used currently. In most cases, different planar electrode structures are used in different application scenarios according to requirements of the application scenarios, for example, a GSG-type (Ground-Signal-Ground, Ground-Signal-Ground) coplanar waveguide, a GS-type (Ground-Signal, Ground-Signal) coplanar waveguide, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. However, in some cases, a relatively large capacitance is required for load loading an electrode, to achieve an effective modulation of an electrode resistance and a signal transmission speed. In this case, how to improve an adjustable parameter range of a radio-frequency electrode is involved.
Currently, a GSG-type electrode structure and a GS-type electrode structure are commonly used in the field of high speed chip design. In a conventional non-loaded transmission line or a low-capacitance load transmission line, effective transmission signal matching can be implemented by using the GSG-type electrode structure and the GS-type electrode structure, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. However, with the vigorous development of silicon light technology in recent years, the load capacitance is much higher than that of a conventional transmission line load device. Therefore, it is required to find an electrode structure that can effectively adjust a transmission line parameter, and achieve effective signal matching when the load capacitance is relatively large.
At present, after making improvement, R&D personnel put forwards a GS track-type radio-frequency electrode based on a GS-type radio-frequency electrode. Referring to FIG. 3, the electrode effectively improves the design freedom, and can achieve effective adjustment of a radio-frequency signal in a case of a relatively large capacitance, thereby achieving electro-optical matching. However, there are some drawbacks in the above improved structure, for example, an electrode is required for conversion transition, and the adjustment capacity is limited when a capacitance is very large. Therefore, it is also necessary to develop an electrode that has a greater adjustment freedom and performs signal adjustment and matching with a large degree of freedom when a load capacitance is very large.